characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Canti
Canti and '''Naota Nandaba '''are main characters in FLCL, an anime series made by Gainax. Backstory Due to his older brother leaving the country to play baseball in America, twelve year-old Naota Nandaba was stuck living with his dad and grandpa. With both his dad and grandfather often acting childish or immature, Naota was convinced that he had to be the adult of his family, and tried acting much more grown up than he really was. He even started hanging out with his brother's ex-girlfriend Mamimi. However, his life changed forever when a pink-haired alien girl named Haruko crashed into him with her Vespa. This opened up something called an N.O. portal in Naota's head, which could be used to call objects to Naota's location. A company known as Medical Mechanica, who planned on destroying the Earth, decided to use this portal to send robots to their plant in Naota's hometown so they could activate it and destroy the planet. With Haruko now acting as his family's housekeeper to keep an eye on his N.O. portal, Naota's life got even crazier when two Medical Mechanica robots emerged from his head and fought each other. The fight was soon ended by Haruko, who damaged one of the robot's head so much it forgot its original programming. This robot, named Canti by Mamimi, turned out to be able to combine with Naota to channel the powers of Atomsk, the king of the space pirates who Haruko came to Earth to free from Medical Mechanica. Using Atomsk's power, Canti and Naota decided to drive off every robot Medical Mechanica sent through Naota's head and protect Naota's hometown. Powers & Abilities * '''N.O.: '''N.O. channels are portals that can be opened in people's heads, which can be used to mentally call objects to the users. Naota's N.O. channel can call objects from light years away, and teleport skycraper-sized robots without much trouble. Using N.O. to channel Atomsk's power is what allows Naota to pilot and power up Canti. * '''X-Ray Photography: '''Due to his status as a medical robot, Canti can take x-ray photographs of people and display them on his TV screen. Equipment * '''Gibson Flying V: '''A guitar pulled from Naota's head using N.O., which is his main weapon outside of Canti. It can be used as a bludgeoning weapon, and it's tough enough to stop a city-destroying bomb from hitting the Earth without breaking. * '''1961 Gibson EB-0: '''Atomsk's guitar, which can be used by Canti when he's channeling Atomsk's power. Like Naota's guitar, it's mainly used as a bludgeoning weapon. Alternate Forms * '''Atomsk Mode: '''By devouring Naota through a mouth on his chest and using his N.O. as a catalyst, Canti can channel Atomsk's power. This turns his body red and causes Atomsk's symbol to flash on his screen. While in this form, Canti is much stronger, faster, and tougher than normal, can summon Atomsk's guitar using N.O., and can fly. When the transformation is over, Naota is harmlessly excreted from Canti with no visible injuries. ** '''Transformation: '''In this form, Canti can transform himself into a large antitank cannon that fires Naota as a glowing red sphere that can plow through giant robots with one shot. When Naota reaches a certain point, he will fly back inside of Canti, and Canti can control how Naota flies after he's fired. * '''Atomsk Naota: '''When in desperate situations, Naota can actually absorb all of Atomsk's power to enter his own powered-up form. This greatly enhances all of Naota's physical capabilities, grants him flight, and lets him dual-wield his Gibson Flying V and Atomsk's 1961 Gibson EB-0, which he can fuse into a double-necked one with increased power. Feats Strength * Naota stopped a city-busting bomb from hitting Earth with his guitar * Canti blocked a punch from a larger robot with one hand and sent it flying with a kick * Wrecked a skyscraper-sized robot with a single guitar strike * Broke the hand of a giant robot * Held up the hand of the Terminal Core * Atomsk Naota sent the Terminal Core flying into the air * Atomsk Naota overpowered Haruko, blocked a strike from her guitar with one hand, and knocked out it out of her grip Speed * Flew around bullets fired by a robot gunslinger Durability * Naota frequently gets run over by Haruko's Vespa and smacked by her bass * Naota recovered easily from being hit by a truck * Even without Atomsk's power, Canti is bulletproof * Takes blows from much larger robots * Survived a blow to the head from Haruko's base Skill * Naota can summon skyscraper-sized robots with his N.O. * Frequently defeats giant robots sent by Medical Mechanica * Naota fully absorbed Atomsk's power to free himself from the Terminal Core * With Atomsk's power, Naota easily defeated Haruko, and could've killed her if he wanted to * Freed Atomsk from Medical Mechanica using his N.O. Weaknesses * Needs Naota to access Atomsk's power * Naota lacks a lot of control over his N.O. * His cannon form only has one shot before it needs to reload Fun Facts * Canti was apparently put in FLCL solely for the reason that the creators wanted a robot in it. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Robots Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Pilots Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Gainax Category:FLCL Category:Completed Profiles Category:Child Characters